Everything
by MoonSeaPearl
Summary: This is my first songfic ever! It's a NaruHina pairing what can I say? I'm obsessed The song is Everything by Fefe Dobson. Hinata and Naurto are broken up because of him, and now they want each other back. Rated T for mild cursing, and some sex refs. R


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Everything by Fefe Dobson

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Everything by Fefe Dobson.**

Everything

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_A-o, la-da-day-o. A-o, la-da-day-o._

_La de dah. Sometimes I give into sadness,_

_Sometimes I don't. Do do do do do._

Hinata was walking down the crowded street. It was midday in Konoha, and she had just finished her mission, so she decided to treat herself to some ramen. She opened the flap of the small ramen stand, and whom did she see there but the face of her lifetime love, and ex-boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto.

She noticed the back of his bright blonde head digging into his fifth ramen bowl, and heard distinct grunts of pleasure. Most people would've thought that was revolting, but not her. Hinata had learned to appreciate all of Naruto's quirks. They're what made him special.

'No,' she thought. 'That's what made him beautiful.' Now is when she felt that familiar pang of depression, and she had to remember exactly what had made her break up with such a beautiful boy.

_At times, I'm part of the madness._

_Sometimes, I won't give into you._

Then the memory rushed back in full color. Naruto wasn't such a good influence on her. He was wild. He wanted to go out almost every night. He pressured her to make some less-than-honorable choices. But there was one she didn't make for him.

"Come on, baby. It's no big deal." He begged her, trying to put his hand up her skirt that night.

"N-naruto, no, I don't think this is right."

"But we're in love."

Then she smacked his hand away, and full out slapped him across the face. How dare he call this love! She knew full well he hadn't a clue what love meant. She was truly in love. All this baka wanted was to get into her pants!

Then Naruto-baka turned a surprised expression to her. Hinata wriggled out of his lust-heated embrace and towards the door. But before she stepped out, she turned and told him, "I am no slut. I do love you, but this isn't right. I think we should stop dating. At least until you can figure out exactly what you want. Call me when you grow up!"

Then she walked out of Naruto's life.

_You see in a way I have been drifting down a river to nowhere,_

_And you're giving me nothing._

She hadn't heard from him much after that, except that he was dating Sakura. Suddenly the stuffed Uzumaki turned around, getting ready to leave, and his cerulean eyes almost widened to the size of his empty ramen bowls.

"Oh crap." He said.

'So this is all you have to say to me, after all this time?' she asked him telepathically. Of course she was upset, seeing as how she never even got an apology from him.

_But if you're ready to be my everything,_

_If you're ready to see it through this time;_

_If you're ready for love, then this I will bring,_

_But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time._

_La de da. A-o. La-da-de-o. La de da._

After a very pregnant awkward silence, Hinata turned right around, and in to the street.

"Wait, Hinata-chan!"

She stopped right in the middle of the small street to look at him. She suddenly realized she felt slightly hopeful, but for what? He probably hadn't changed at all.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Um, how are you doing?"

The lilac-eyed kunoichi coolly tucked a stray strand of midnight hair behind her ear. "I'm fine." Was her reply.

Then there was another silence.

"So how are you and Sakura?" Hinata dared to ask.

_At times I feel myself smiling,_

_At times I'm not._

_Do do do do do._

_Yeah yay._

_Oh, what's with that guilt that you're styling baby?_

_Talk! It don't look good on you._

A mixture of guilt and embarrassment crossed the boy's face.

"Uh, we broke up."

Hinata then gave a small, triumphant smile, but hid it before he saw. 'I knew he wouldn't last long with that chick. After all, she still wants Sasuke. Not to mention that she and Ino will sleep with practically anything that moves.

"I'm sorry." She lied.

"Nah, s'okay. I knew we weren't right for each other anyway." Then he looked to her with apologetic eyes. "You were right. If a girl's putting it out there for me, she's probably putting it out there for everyone else."

Now this really caught the Hyuuga off guard, but she tried her hardest not to show it.

You see, in a way

_I have been looking for a reason to go there_

_And you're leading me nowhere._

He gave her one long pleading look, and at last she finally realized. 'Oh, he wants me back! Well he's going to have to do better than that if he wants a second chance.'

She didn't dare think to herself how much she wanted to get back together with him. Despite what he did back then, he was still a good person.

_But if you're ready to be my everything,_

_If you're ready to see it through this time;_

_If you're ready for love, then this I will bring._

_But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time._

_La de dah, A-o. La-da-day-o. La de dah._

"Is that all you wanted to say, Naruto-kun?" she asked, slightly shocked that she had used 'kun'.

He placed one hand behind his head, but ultimately said nothing. Hinata sighed, and then continued up the road. This time Naruto didn't stop her.

Later that night, Hinata sat in her bedroom in the gigantic Hyuuga mansion. It was lights out at 10, but she was still up, trying to dissect her meeting with the confusing Uzumaki.

Are you waiting for a special occasion to give me your heart,

'_Cause I need a little bit of confirmation to make a real start._

_Don't wait 'til it's too late._

_Are you ready to show me?_

_Are you ready to love me?_

Finally, she gave up. 'Stupid boy,' she thought.

_Plink, plink._

'It's probably just a drippy faucet.'

_Plink, plink, plink._

Hinata realized it was coming from behind her, at her window.

_Plink, plink, plinkety, plink._

"What the hell?" she muttered. She looked outside, and there was Naruto, balanced on one of the lower roofs, and tossing pebbles at her window. She slid it open, and stuck out her head.

"Naruto, what are you doing? If my father, or Neji catches you out here, you're dead."

"I know. I know. I just came by to tell you sorry about this afternoon."

You see, in a way I have been drifting down a river to nowhere

_And you're giving me nothing._

When he saw that she wasn't going to say anything, he continued.

"I know I treated you like crap back then but I'm better now."

"Really? Then why didn't I hear from you when you were going out with Sakura?"

"I thought you were still mad at me. Not that I blame you."

Hinata sighed. Maybe she would keep listening to this.

_And if you're ready to be my everything, _

_If you're ready to see it through this time;_

_If you're ready for love, then this I will bring._

_But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time._

"So, what you're saying is that you're sorry and that you've changed?"

She whispered.

"Yeah," the boy smiled. But she could tell there was still something he was holding back.

"Is that all?"

"Uh, no," breathed Naruto. "I was wondering if you might want to go out with me again."

It was now Hinata's turn for her eyes to grow wide! 'Did he just say…'

"Naruto, you better be serious about this. If you're not, then I'm closing this window right now."

"But I am, Hinata. I don't party that much anymore, I barely drink. I've stopped cursing so much." He listed.

"Really?"

And if you're ready to be

_Ready to be my everything,_

_If you're ready to see it through this time…_

_If you're ready for love, then baby, this I will bring,_

_But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time._

She smiled. She truly smiled for the first time in six months. "Okay." She half whispered, but Naruto heard.

"Seriously?" he half shouted, over excited.

Hinata nodded. Naruto threw his fist in the air and pumped chakra into his feet so he could run up to the girl's window. He took her face, and kissed her passionately.

_A-o. La-da-day-oh._

He finally pulled away. "You won't regret this he whispered breathlessly."

"Hey, who's out there?" an angry Hiashi cried out. He must not have activated his Byakugan yet, meaning Naruto still had time to run.

"Get out of here." She said. Naruto gave her one more kiss on the cheek, and then sprinted away.

Hinata stared up at the vast, star sprinkled sky, hoping to see a romantic full moon. But there wasn't. In fact there was no moon.

"A new moon, the start of something good." She sighed, still leaning out of her window.

_A-o. La-da-day-oh._

_La-de-dah._


End file.
